Never Sleep At Work
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Tony is asleep at work, Ziva and McGee pull a prank on him by hiding his clothes. He wakes up to find himself in his boxers and to see an unhappy Gibbs. Where does Ziva hide his clothes and how will that person react?


It was another day at NCIS and Tony was lying on the floor of the bullpen, behind his desk. He was fast asleep as he had stayed in the building and slept at work over night. He was lying on the carpeted floor, with his NCIS jacket under his head and he looked peaceful.

As the elevator dinged the metal doors opened and Ziva stepped out. She strode over in to the bullpen and sat down in her seat at her desk with her bag in her hand. She set her bag down on the floor and she instantly went in to her pants pocket, to get out her iPod. As she plugged in the headphones to her iPod, she put them in to her ears and turned the iPod on.

As Ziva listened to the music, she still hadn't noticed Tony fast asleep on the floor as his desk was hiding him from sight. Moments later the elevator dinged again, the doors parted and McGee stepped out of it, carrying a cup of warm coffee, sipping it slowly. He walked over to his desk, smiling at Ziva as he passed her, then he sat down in his seat.

He put his coffee on his desk and he looked over at Tony's desk to see his seat empty but to find him on the floor asleep. McGee smirked as a million pranks to pull on the other agent rushed through his mind. McGee got up from his desk and walked over to Ziva, who took out her headphones. McGee stopped in front of her and she listened closely as he spoke.

"How about we pull a prank on Tony, and finally get even with him?" McGee asked.

"I would love to do that but he isn't here right now," Ziva stated.

"Yes he is. He's behind his desk asleep," McGee smiled.

"Well in that case, what did you have in mind?" Ziva asked.

"A lot of things. How about you?" McGee questioned.

"I have a few," Ziva said.

"Okay. Well mine are we could draw on his face, we could pour water over him, we could scream in his ear or w-" McGee began.

"They are not pranks McGee," Ziva interrupted.

"Yes they are," McGee said.

"Okay fine they are, but we want something that will make him look like he's seen a goat," Ziva told him.

"I think you mean ghost. Make him look like he's seen a ghost," McGee corrected.

"Okay then. So we could all lie on the floor and act dead, we could glue his desk drawers shut, or we could hide his pants and leave him in his underwear," Ziva suggested.

"I think we should hide his pants and maybe hide his shirt too," McGee said.

"Let's get to work then," Ziva smirked.

They both walked over to Tony and carefully removed his pants, shoes and shirt, leaving him just in his socks and black boxers. Tony stirred slightly and they quickly went back to their desks after Ziva put his clothes in Gibbs's desk drawer.

Moments later Tony awoke and he first felt cold then when he opened his eyes and looked down at himself he saw he was almost naked. He quickly sat up and looked around the bullpen, seeing Ziva and McGee at their desks.

At that moment though Gibbs walked in to the bullpen and when he saw Tony half naked, he stopped walking and froze. He turned to face his agent who looked embarrassed at the state he was in.

"DiNozzo, why are you half naked?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know why boss," Tony replied.

"Where are your clothes?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know that either. I fell asleep in them and then I woke up, to see they were gone," Tony replied.

"Well you better find them or you'll be going down to Abby's lab like that," Gibbs stated.

Tony started looking through his drawers in his desk and he looked under his desk. He couldn't find his clothes, so he checked his trash can and behind Ziva and McGee's desk. Gibbs then picked up Abby's Caf-Pow off his desk and held it out.

"DiNozzo, take this down to Abby," Gibbs ordered.

"But boss, I can't find my clothes," Tony said.

"It's not my fault you've lost them, now go and give this to Abby," Gibbs said.

Tony sighed defeated as he walked over slowly to his boss, then took the Caf-Pow out of his hand. He felt so embarrassed and as he walked over to the elevator, he saw other agents looking at him and smirking. As he waited for the elevator, he saw one of the women that worked in a different team wink at him.

He smiled back shyly and then when the elevator doors opened he stepped inside quickly. He hit the button for Abby's lab and then the metal doors closed again. He looked down at himself and wished that his clothes would just appear.

When the doors opened again, he walked out of the elevator slowly and in to Abby's lab. Abby instantly ran to hug him and he hugged back, then he pulled away. Tony handed her the Caf-Pow and it was like she didn't notice he was just in his underwear as she thanked him and then went back to work. Then Tony ran back to the elevator and he got in it, then pressed the button for the bullpen.

When the metal doors closed he wondered where his clothes were. A minute later the doors opened again and he ran back in to the bullpen to see his clothes were on his desk. Tony picked them up and then felt a slap to the back of his head. When he turned around he saw Gibbs walking back to his own desk.

"DiNozzo he's your clothes they don't fit me, now put your clothes on," Gibbs ordered.

As Tony put his clothes back on he looked at his boss who was sitting at his desk smirking. Tony looked at Ziva and McGee who were smiling at each other too and he wondered where his clothes had been.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it's a bit random but I wrote this in 10 minutes, so it's not that good. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
